A power converter is a circuit that converts an input voltage into an output voltage. A power converter may generate a regulated output voltage at an output node that is coupled to a load. A power converter typically provides output current to the load at the regulated output voltage, and the load draws current from the power converter. A power converter may have a controller that manages the operation of the power converter by controlling the conduction periods of switching transistors therein. Typically, the controller measures the output voltage and based on the output voltage modifies duty cycles of the switching transistors.